And fate was changed
by Yunkel
Summary: En la epoca de estudiante de Pharaun, tienen un examen donde deben presentar su familiar. Gromph es el maestro y Pharaun planea sorprender a todos con un familiar jamas antes visto. Un No-muerto. Sin embargo las cosas no salen tan bien como el espera...


(1097 D.R.) The Year of the Viper.

Gromph Baenre, archimago de Menzoberranzan, suspiro por tercera vez y nego con la cabeza. Gromph habia pensado que jamas en su vida iba a tener que dare clases de nuevo una vez que tomo el puesto mas alto que un hombre podia aspirar en la ciudad, el de archimago, por supuesto. Pero la reciente doble batalla entre la sexta casa Devir y la onceava casa Xorlarrin contra la quinta casa Karan´turl y la octava casa DeVital provoco que varios maestros de Sorcere regresaran a pelear por sus casas, dejando a la escuela de Sorcere con poco personal.

Y para empeorar las cosas, a Gromph le toco impartir clases en cierto salon (2-B) donde el mas latoso y problematico alumno residia: Pharaun Myzzrim

"Ya oiste?" Pregunto Pharaun sonriendo a uno de sus compañeros, Elomar del´Armgo. "El mismisimo Gromph sera nuestro maestro durante los proximos dias, no es grandioso?"

"Que no deberias estar aterrado? El archimago no va a tolerar tus constantes bromas y comentarios despectivos. Si lo fastidias es capaz de matarte e inventarle cualquier excusa a tu madre."

"El podria hacer eso, si." Pharaun asintió un par de veces, "O podria felicitarme y alabarme cuando vea my familiar."

"De nuevo presumes tener el mejor familiar que jamas ha existido, y sin embargo no veo que este aqui contigo." Dijo Elomar levantando su mano para dejar ver a su serpiente familiar que estaba enrollada en ella.

"Lo traigo aqui en mi bolsa, no lo quiero mostrar todavia para no arruinar la sorpresa."

Hoy este salon en particular debia presentar sus nuevos invocados familiars, los estudiantes debian de probar que tanto control tenia sobre ellos y que tareas simples o complejas podrian realizar. Sus calificaciones dependian de ello.

La puerta del salon se abrio y por ella entro el poderoso archimago. El parloteo entre los estudiantes desaparecio al instante, Gromph no se molesto en saludar a sus estudiantes temporales.

"Saludos oh gran maestro." Saludo Pharaun levantando su mano.

"Calla!" Vino la respuesta de enojo de Gromph. Desde el primer dia que Gromph conocio al segundo hijo de la casa Myzzrim, supo que era un problematico y lo odio casi tanto como odiaba a su hermana Quenthel.

El archimago puso unas notas sobre el escritorio, recargo su baculo sobre la pared y tomando un respiro profundo dijo, "tengo entendido que hoy van a presentar sus familiars. Mas les vale que hagan una buena impresion, porque familiar que no me guste o que actue pobremente es un famliar que personalmente aniquilare de inmediato, y ustedes deben saber que pasa cuando su familiar muere. Queda claro?

"Si Archimago," casi todos los estudiantes respondieron, unos pocos tragaron saliva con preocupacion. Pharaun simplemente sonrio.

"Comencemos entonces. Tu!" Gromph señalo al alumno de la primera fila, "pasa al frente y muestranos los que tienes." el estudiante en cuestion hizo una leve inclinacion y se apresuro hacia el frente de la clase seguido por una rata."

Uno a uno cada estudiante presento su familiar, los mas comunes eran serpientes y sapos. El unico familiar que levemente impresiono a Gromph fue la araña de Nauzhror que llevaba al hombro y que probo ser un familiar muy prometedor. La araña podia crear, por supuesto, telaraña o seda, un componente muy comun para varios hechizos, ademas el simple hecho de ser una araña, una de las hijas de Lolth, garantizaba su propia seguridad, puesto que la mayoria de los drows pensarian 2 veces antes de matar, o simplemente atacar, a una araña. su veneno probo ser mortalmente efectivo cuando a un pobre Goblin usado para pruebas, cayo muerto a los pocos segundos despues de recibir contra su voluntad la picadura.

Gromph no esperaba menos de un Baenre como él. "Buen trabajo, Nauzhror, regresa a tu asiento. Alguien desaparezca de mi vista ese goblin y que pase el siguiente."

Era el turno de Pharaun, el cual se levanto de su asiento con orgullo, su amplia sonrisa mostraba su dentadura perfecta. Haciendoo un leve "Hmph!" hacia Nauzhror, Pharaun se puso en frente de la clase y aclarandose la garganta un par de veces y alzando sus manos, dijo: "Muy queridos compañeros, venerable archimago, es un placer para mi y muy pronto para ustedes el presentarles un familiar jamas antes visto en el mundo. Nuestras artes arcanas han mostrado dominios sobre la materia, los elementos, el vacio, demonios y todo tipo de criaturas, hacia los vivos y hacia los muertos. Pero si creian que solo la magia divina de los clerigos podia levantar a los no-muertos, estan equivocados.

Pharaun se llevo una mano a su bolsillo y de ahi saco un objeto magico muy comun el cual era una bolsa cuyo interior conectaba hacia un espacio exraplanar que permitia guardar dentro de si mucho mas cosas de lo que aparentaba por fuera. Una Bag of Holding.

Pharaun uso una simple hechizo para que la bolsa flotara a 1 metro del suelo. "Ven Elminster!" Ordeneo.

Gromph alzo una mirada inquisitiva hacia Pharaun. Porque habia usado el nombre de el famoso mago de la superficie en un familiar?

"Paciencia, archimago, lo explicare en unos momentos."

La bolsa se abrio lentamente y una mano que parecia humana se asomo. En el preciso instante que la bolsa se abrio, un hedor a carne podrida inundo el salon. Expresiones de disgusto aparecieron en las caras de los drows, incluyendo la de Gromph.

"Un inconveniente menor a comparacion con su grandeza," explico Pharaun.

Un brazo, putrificado, salio completemanete de la bolsa, en seguida aparecio la cabeza del familiar.

Casi todos los estudiantes crisparon en señal de asco cuando contemplaron la horible y para variar pelona cabeza del humano; le faltaba un ojo, la nariz la tenia claramente quebrada, varios dientes le hacian falta, la piel en algunas areas estaba oscurecida en señal de quemadoras (muy posiblemente causadas por utencilios de tortura). Cuando el torso salio de la bolsa la pestilencia se intensifico considerablemente hasta el punto de que algunos estudiantes tenian los ojos con lagrimas.

Gromph considero quemar al zombie ahi y ahora y reprobar a Pharaun, pero primero iba a hacerle admitir que habia hecho trampa, la magia arcana podia controlar o destruir a los no muertos, si, pero no habia manera de que los pudiera animar. Seguramente Pharaun le habia pedido el favor a su hermana de ella animar al zombie.

El cuerpo completo del zombie termino de salir de la bolsa. Para la sorpresa de todos, el no-muerto llevaba puesto unos finos calzoncillos amarillos fosforecentes que solo los dioses saben de donde los habra sacado Pharaun y un piwafwi que se veia de buena calidad, ademas de una insigna en su pecho (Era la insignia de la casa Mizzrim que se supone solo los nobles podian portar) y una pequeña daga colgaba de su cintura como arma.

Pharaun retrocedio un paso de su familiar. Era hora de demostrar sus habilidades "Elminster, hazme el favor de mostrarle a mis compañeros lo que sabes hacer."

El zombie miro con su unico ojo a su creador, medio asintio, y dirigio su atencion hacia la clase.

"Hungerrrrrr…. Brrraaaaiiiinnnnssss," musito. Babeando.

Pharaun intercedio, "Como pueden observar, muestra algunas tendencias de los Illithid. Aunque no lo he probado, mi teoria dicta que si lo alimento de finos y cremosos sesos, su inteligencia ira en ascenso. Mi plan es hacer de Elminster el PRIMER! y mas poderoso Lich-familiar en la historia de, no solo Menzoberranzan, oh no, sino de todo Toril. Y para porbarles que mi familiar es capaz de eso, le he enseñado invocar magia, observen. Elminster, has magia!

Inmediatamente el Zombie also sus manos y comenzo a hacer trazos magicos en el aire al mismo tiempo que emitia frases arcanas (aunque muy pobremente)

Los estudiantes quedaron horrorizados al entender la magia que estaba tratando de invocar Elmister, era la de una bola de fuego, que el hacerla dentro de un salon podia ser demasiado peligroso.

Los alumonos se tiraron al suelo y se cubriero la cabeza con la manos, Gromph se levanto de su escritorio y comenzo una magia de contrataque que permitiria disipar la bola de fuego antes de que el zombie pudiera lanzarla, pero fue demasiado tarde, el zombie habia terminado de mencionar la ultima silaba y apunto su mano hacia el centro del salon. sin embargo la bola incandescente nunca aparecio.

"Oh si, olvide mencionar," dijo Pharaun "le enseñe a hacer los trazos y a musitar las frases arcanas, pero la inteligencia actual de Elminster le prohibe invocar el poder la ola (the weave) de la diosa Mystra y realizar el hechizo.

Los demas alumnos se pararon furiosos. "Pudiste haber avisado antes!" Gruño Gromph, cancelando su magia.

"Detalles." Dijo Pharaun alzando los hombros. A pesar de que aun no puede convocar magia, mi familiar puede hacer uso de objetos magicos. Muestrales Elminster.

El zombie paso una mano sobre la insigna que portaba en el pecho y mal mencionando la frase de activaccion, el zombie comenzo a levitar.

"Lo ven! imaginense lo que puede hacer con una vara o un baculo, mi familiar seria capaz de activar sus efectos mientras yo, a salvo, estaria desde atras dandole instrucciones y asi..."

"Oye Pharaun," lo interrumpio Elomar, "creo que a tu zombie se le olvido como detener la levitacion." Dijo señalando el techo.

El pobre de Elminster estaba pegado al techo de espaldas, a unos 10 metros de altura. La magia de levitacion, aun activa, intentaba elevarlo mas y por consiguiente estaba siendo "aplastado" en el techo.

"Oh! Creo que algo nada mal con la insigna, seguramente se descumpuso o esta fuera de control, lo arreglare de inmediato," Diciendo esto Pharaun inconvoco una magia, similar a la que estaba haciendo Gromph, y la lanzo hacia la insignia del pecho del zombie, al hacer contacto con esta, la insignia perdio momentanemente su efecto.

"Gggwwwooo" dijo el zombie al sentir la fuerza de gravedad arrastrandolo hacia el suelo

"Alguien por favor atrapelo," pidio Pharaun, pero ninguno de sus compañeros estaba loco como para atrapar un cuerpo muerto y el pobre Elminter cayo de costalazo al suelo. Mas de un hueso se oyo romper.

"Ooooouuccchhhh, sufferingggggg" se quejo el zombie.

"Siente dolor?" Se pregunto Elomar a si mismo y de paso también a Pharaum.

"Claro que no siente dolor, es solo una reaccion subconsciente," explico Pharaun.

El zombie se puso de pie, tenia el hombro derecho y la piena izuierda dislocadas. "Arrrggghhhh, the painnnnn" Volvio a "quejarce".

"Pharaun..." empezo a hablar Gromph, pero Pharaun hablo primero. " Miren! Puede hablar algunos idiomas, ninguno, ni siquiera la araña de Nauzhror puede hacer eso".

Los demas alumnos miraron con cierto rencor a Pharaun.

"Bien, creo que esa es suficiente demostracion por hoy, Elminster vuelve a la bolsa" Ordeno Pharaun. Su zombie solo se le quedo viendo.

"Elminster, La bolsa!" Pharaun señalo al objeto magico que un estaba suspendido en el aire.

"I s-shall not r-returnnnnnnn".

Pharaun abrio sus ojos al maximo, su familiar lo estaba desobedeciendo en frente de todos, no solamente esto le costaria una baja calificacion, sino que estaba siendo ridiculizado.

"No me hagas agarrarte a patadas como la ultima vez, Elminster, regresa a tu bolsa... no lo voy a volver a repetir."

El zombie agacho la cabeza, parecia que estaba considerando la orden de su dueño, pero en ese momento volvio a flotar en el aire, señal de que la insignia habia recuperado sus propiedades magicas, asi que opto por poner una mirada desafiente y desobedecer.

"Fredoommmmm!" Grito el zombie y tocando la insignia en su pecho y mencionando una palabra, el Zombie desaparecio del salon. No haciendose invisible, sino teletransportandose.

"Oh-oh," dijo Pharaun, claramente preocupado. Voltio hacia atras y vio a Gromph parado junto a el.

"Tienes 15 minutos para ir a encontrar esa cosa y destruirla, ahi de ti si no lo haces." La amenaza de Gromph fue clara. Pharaun salio rapidamente del salon.

El joven mago corria de un lado a otro gritando, "Elminster, Elminster!" en vano pues el zombie no estaba remotamente cerca, y si lo hubiera estado, Pharaun sospechaba que el zombie no hubiera respondido despues de tal acto de desobediencia.

Era hora del recreo y la mayoria de los alumnos estaban fuera de sus salones, fue entonces que Pharaun se encontro a su buen amigo Ryld Argith.

Ryld estudiaba en la escuela de Melee-Maghtere, pero como era obligatorio para todos los guerreros debian pasar 6 meses en la escuela de Sorcere para aprender lo basico de la magia, fue asi como se habian conocido y logrado lo mas cercano al termino "amistad" que en los elfos oscuros podia haber.

"Que te pasa Pharaun?" Pregunto Ryld.

"Es Elminster, se ha sublevado!" Respondio el mago.

"Ah! Ese zombie que me mostraste la semana pasada, creo haberte oido decir que lo tenias perfectamente dominado."

"Y asi es... la semana pasada lo tenia perfectamente dominado, hoy sin embargo se me complico y ha escapado, debes ayudarme a encontrarlo o de lo contrario Gromph acabara conmigo."

"Porque siempre debo ser yo quien te ayude a salir de tus lios?"

"Porque te sirve de entrenamiento. Vamos"

Pharaun lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a correr con el.

Mientras a las afueras del complejo Sorcere un grito ahogado se also al aire.

"GGwwwaaaaa, The Gods damn iiittttttttt" El pobre Elminster tuvo la misfortuna de ser victima del riesgo que ocurre cuando se usa magia de teletransportacion en el underdark. Su pie izquierdo se habia materializado dentro del suelo rocoso. Elminster hizo lo unico que se se podia hacer, tomo su daga y empezó a amputarse el pie. Sus gritos y gimoteos fueron escuchados por algunos guardias que patrullaban las cercanias.

De regreso con los alumnos, pasaron 10 minutos, anduvieron salon por salon, pregunto a cuanto elfo encontraban pero nadie habia visto un zombie humano con 2 extremidades dislocadas.

Pharaun tuvo que detenerse, estaba muy agotado y necesitaba recuperar su aliento

"Uff... uff... maldito zombie... uff, ya vera lo que le voy a hacer cuando lo encuentre".

"Que no tienes alguna magia de divinacion que nos pueda decir donde esta?"

"Si tuviera memorizada esa magia creeme que ya la hubiera usado. Tendremos que hacer uso de nuestros sentidos para encontrarlo."

"Creo que no estamos buscando donde debemos, pues ya era para que alguien lo hubiera visto. Que tanto rango tiene esa magia de teletransportacion de la insignia?

Phauraun considero unos momentos.

"Bueno, no es tan fuerte como para mandarte a otra ciudad pero creo que si lo suficiente para sacarte a los alrederdores de Tier-Brache".

"Entonces vayamos a buscarlo afuera" sugirio Ryld. Pharaun concordo.

Mientras afuera una patrulla de 3 drows hombres habian sido alertados de la presencia de algun ser por sus gritos, crubiendose con sus piwafwies avanzaron los mas rapido y sigilosamente que pudieron hacia el origen de los gritos. al llegar, vieron a un no muerto indudablemente humano, pero vestido con una fina capa y unos extraños calzoncillos.

Por un instante pensaron que era un zombie, pero cuando este empezo a flotar quedaron horrorizados.

"Es un lich" señalo uno de los drows que parecia ser el que estaba al mado del pequeño grupo a sus compañero en el lenguaje silencioso de mano de los drows.

"Como podemos eliminarlo," señalo otro.

"No podemos, un lich es demasiado fuerte para nosotros, tenemos que ir por una priestess, vayamos a dar a aviso a Arach-Tinilith." Dijo el tercero.

"Estas loco! Que tal si escapa mientras vamos, las priestess nos mataran por cobardes y dejarlo ir.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo el que lideraba al grupo, "asi que atacaremos con todo lo que tenemos y si morimos, moriremos con dignidad. Sin miedo a la muerte!"

Se preparaban para cargar contra el supuesto Lich, cuando este, haciendo uso de sus agudos sentidos, los descubrio y y los miro fjamente con su unico ojo.

Los 3 hombres drows se detuvieorn en seco, la determinacion de atacar con todo habia desaparecido. El zombie also las manos y comenzo a hacer trazos y musitar frases magicas.

"Retirada!" Ordeno el lider del grupo. Los drows dieron media vuelta y huyeron despavoridos, no queriendo saber que magia estaria apunto de lanzarles un lich

*****continuara..


End file.
